RM
|Родом из = Ильсан-гу, Коян, Кёнгидо, Южная Корея |Призвание = Рэпер, композитор, автор песен, продюсер |Годы, команда = - настоящее время (BTS) |Агентство = Big Hit Entertainment |Рост = 181 см |Вес = 67 кг |Группа крови = А }} RM (сокращение от Real MeBTS Answers Fans' Biggest Burning Questions – And RM Reveals Why He Changed His Name From Rap Monster!, ранее Rap Monster) - южнокорейский рэпер. Он является участником и лидером мужской группы BTS. Ранняя жизнь Ким намджун родился в Ильсане, Южная Корея. У него есть младшая сестра. В детстве RM изучал английский, смотря сериал Друзья вместе с матерью.Billboard: Get To Know BTS: Rap Monster В школьные годы он писал стихотворения даже получал за это награды. Также он выставлял написанное на поэтический сайт, где они привлекли немного внимания. В возрасте 11 лет RM заинтересовался в жанре хип-хоп, услышав "Fly" Epik High. Учитель RM'а представил ему американского рэпера Эминема, после чего тот заинтересовался в написании текста к музыке. В 2007 году, в первом классе средней школы, RM начал заниматься рэперской деятельностью в локальных любительских хип-хоп кругах. Позднее RM стал более активным на андерграундой сцене Кореи под псевдонимом "Runch Randa", выпустив множество треков, включая коллаборации с другими рэперами, такими как Зико. В университете RM попал в 1% нации по результатам вступительных экзаменов по языку, математике, иностранному языку и обществоведению и имеет 148 IQ.Vice: Rap Monster Is Proving Assumptions About Korean Idol Rappers Wrong Карьера 2010-2013: Big Hit Entertainment и дебют с BTS В 2009 году RM проходил прослушивание в Big Deal Records, где прошел первый раунд, но провалился во втором. Однако, после этого с ним обменялся контактами рэпер Sleepy, который позднее представил RM'a продюсеру Big Hit Entertainment Pdogg. В 2010 году Sleepy связался с RM'ом и убедил его пройти прослушивание в Big Hit. Там ему был предложен контракт, который он сразу принял. RM вступил в агентство, будучи в возрасте около 16 лет.Scmp: K-pop star Rap Monster of BTS is breaking genre’s squeaky-clean mould, and fans can’t get enough RM был трейни четыре года вместе с рэпером Мин Юнги и танцором Чон Хосоком, которые стали известны как Шуга и Джей-Хоуп соответственно.Dailydot: How BTS is changing K-pop for the betterBillboard: Get To Know BTS: J-Hope В это время RM написал текст для женской группы GLAM и участвовал в работе над их синглом "Party (XXO)".10 Billboard: K-Pop Videos for LGBTQ Pride Month 13 июня 2013 года RM дебютировал в составе BTS и с того времени участвовал в написании множества треков из альбомов. 2014-2016: Первые сольные коллаборации, RM, и Problematic Men 4 марта 2015 года RM выпустил сингл "P.D.D (Please Don't Die)" вместе с Warren G. В том же месяце RM участвовал в коллаборации с хип-хоп группой MFBTY вместе с EE и Dino J, поучаствовав в песне "Buckubucku". Он появился в клипе к "Buckubucku", а также сделал камео в клипе на другую песню MFBTY, "Bang Diggy Bang Bang". RM также стал одним из постоянных участников шоу Problematic Men, которое выходило с 26 февраля 2015. Однако, он покинул шоу после 22 эпизодов из-за тура BTS Red Bullet.BNTNews: The ‘Problematic Men’ Show Their Real Selves 17 марта того же года RM выпустил свой первый сольный микстейп RM, который занял 48-ое место в списке "50 Лучших Хип-Хоп Альбомов 2015" от Spin. В апреле песня Primary "U" была записана при участии RM'а и Квон Джин А.Vice: Rap Monster Is Proving Assumptions About Korean Idol Rappers Wrong Также в августе 2015 RM работал вместе с Marvel над корейским саундтреком к "Фантастической четвёрке", выпустив сингл "Fantastic" совместно с Мэнди Вентрис. В августе 2016, дуэт Homme выпустил песню "Dilemma" которая была спродюсирована RM'ом и Бан Шихёком. 2017-настоящее время: второй микстейп Mono и последующие коллаборации В марте 2017 RM сотрудничал с рэпером Wale над особой песней "Change".Billboard: Wale & BTS' Rap Monster Team Up for Politically Tinged 'Change': Watch В декабре RM выпустил ремикс на песню Fall Out Boy "Champion".Billboard: RM From BTS Featured on Fall Out Boy 'Champion' Remix Out Tonight Трек достиг 18-ого места в списке Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles Billboard, и помог RM'у достичь 46-го места в чарте Emerging Artists в неделю 8 января 2018. 27 декабря RM стал первым к-поп артистом, попавшим в чарт Rock Digital Songs, где оказался на втором месте.Billboard: BTS' RM Hits the Bubbling Under Hot 100, Rock Charts & More With Fall Out Boy Remix В октябре 2018 года RM выпустил второй микстейп Mono. С ним он стал первым корейским артистом, возглавившим чарт Emerging Artists в США.Billboard: RM Of BTS Rules Emerging Artists Chart, Billie Eilish Rises to No. 2 В ноябре RM также работал вместе с Tiger JK над его последним альбомом как "Drunken Tiger", а именно над треком "Timeless". 25 марта 2019 года Honne объявили, что RM примет участие в ремейке "Crying Over You", который будет выпущен 27 марта. В тот же день Big Hit Entertainment выпустили песню "Intro: Persona" в качестве трейлера к выходящему альбому BTS Map of the Soul : Persona, сольно исполненную RM'ом.Billboard: BTS A.R.M.Y. Reacts to 'Map Of The Soul: Persona' Trailer: 'A Masterpiece' Спустя три месяца, 24 июля 2019, RM выпустил четвертый ремикс - на этот раз им стала песня "Old Town Road" Lil Nas X, которая вышла под названием "Seoul Town Road (Old Town Road Remix). Дискография Микстейпы * RM (2015) * Mono (2018) Коллаборации * "Perfect Christmas" (вместе с Лим Чонхи, Джухи, Чо Квоном & Чонгуком) (2013) * "P.D.D" (вместе с Warren G) (2015) Песни с другими артистами * Gaeko - "Gajah" (2017) * Fall Out Boy - "Champion (Remix)" (2017) * Drunken Tiger - "Timeless" (2018) * Honne - "Crying Over You" (вместе с Beka) (2019) * Lil Nas X - "Seoul Town Road (Old Town Road Remix)" (2019) * Юнха - "Winter Flower" (2020) Саундтреки * "Fantastic" (feat. Mandy Ventrice) (2015) Другие релизы * "I Know" (вместе с Чонгуком) (2016) * "4 O'Clock" (вместе с V) (2017) * "Change" (вместе с Wale) (2017) * "Ddaeng" (вместе с Джей-Хоупом & Шугой) (2018) Фильмография ТВ-шоу * Hot Brain: Problematic Men (tvN, 2015) Реалити-шоу * Close-up Observation Diary on Idol: Find Me (MBig TV, 2016) * Gura-Chacha: Time Slip - New Boy (KBS, 2016) Галерея :Основная статья: RM/Галерея Примечания en:RM es:RM Категория:Айдолы Категория:Рэперы Категория:Композиторы Категория:BTS Категория:Big Hit Entertainment Категория:Уроженцы Кёнгидо